


Good Mornin' Beautiful

by ptork66



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-01
Updated: 2009-07-01
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6922882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptork66/pseuds/ptork66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn't have asked for a better start to his day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Mornin' Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smith/gifts).



Malcolm wiggled his butt into the warmth behind him, making small noises of contentment as strong, firm hands ran over his body and wrapped around, pulling him deeper into the heat. He sighed happily, mind slipping back into sleep as the movement stilled, and he was held close. Warm. Safe.

His partner smiled, though he couldn't see it, and kissed the back of his neck just below his hair. He twitched, ticklish, his neck arching away slightly, shoulder rolling, hoping the almost itchy stimuli wouldn't return. But it did. 

He shuddered more noticeably this time, trying with a bit greater force to tell the annoyance to go away. He groaned, to better show his displeasure. A voice chuckled softly, penetrating deep into his subconcious and infiltrating his dreams. The sound soothed him, and he continued sleeping, the annoyance of a minute ago long forgotten.

His body started writhing again, slowly at first, one limb at a time. The warmth was moving again, running up and down his arms, over his chest, down his legs, and the center from which the heat radiated was pressed into his back, keeping him delightfully cozy, but the sensations were dragging him away from his dreams.

Not that he missed them that much. Fictitious Suliban being blown to pieces by his portable phase cannons - not nearly as exciting as the feelings the warmth was subjecting him to now. The corners of his lips turned upwards. "Mmm." Hopefully the warm surrounding him knew what that meant.

Apparently it did, as he was enclosed in it for a short time, being held close and tight. It burned pleasantly, tendrils of delectable heat spread through his body, warming him to the core. He sighed happily, stretching against the force holding him, shifting and turning into it. He thought that, maybe, he should see what it was, keeping him warm and safe.

The hands stroked through his hair and over the face he had just exposed, gently squeezing his shoulder and caressing down his arm and over his back, the hand lazily painting circles on it.

He brought an arm up, draping it over the waist of his very own personal heater blanket, pulling himself closer. The voice chuckled again, its lips covering his own. He opened his eyes into those of his lover. 

"Good mornin', beautiful," the warmth said, a grin on his face. He smiled back, returning the kiss with all the love and passion he felt for this man. A very good morning indeed.


End file.
